


Surprise Visitor

by Fckingcabbages1



Series: Brids of a feather preview [2]
Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Acorn - Freeform, Crow - Freeform, Finnet, Nightmare, Other, Scary, Tin Cup, acorn tree, crow trading, shiny, tin foil, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckingcabbages1/pseuds/Fckingcabbages1
Summary: Finnet is stuck in the house while his mother goes out to find food to restock their pantry. While she is away Finnet makes a new friend and they entertain each other throughout the day.
Series: Brids of a feather preview [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883446
Kudos: 4





	Surprise Visitor

Running. That was all that he could think of. "Go away, please! Just leave me alone!". Finnet didn't want the dark smoke to catch him as he ran as fast as he could through the dark, neverending passage. He was scared, it was as if all he knew was fear and terror. Finnet reached a fork in the road abruptly, and every way he looked the dark smoke was closing in around him. He couldn't see, didn't matter that his vision was a little better than others, his surroundings were pitch black. He tried to shout, to call out to his mother, but the air was so thick and it hurt his lungs to take it in. Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and he received a harsh push out of the fog, he turned to see who had shoved him and he almost passed out. His mother was on the edge of the cloud, blood running out of every hole on her head, her skin looked like it was just barely holding together. Those honey eyes that once lit up Finnets world like a candle in the dark were now empty and a sickly gray shade. "Run Finnet," she said, "run... run... rUN GO RUN HOME NOW FINNET GO RUN AAAHHHHH!!!"

Finnet awoke in a cold sweat, his heart was pounding and he panted from the... what? He was on edge, senses on alert for the danger that crept nearby, but why? "Why am I so shakey?" he thought as he held his hands in front of his face, trying to ease his quickly moving fingers when suddenly "CAWW CAW!". Finnet jumped from his laying position on the curved, glass overhang of their circular, stained green window. Quietly he crept up real close to the glass, almost kissing it. He looked around but saw nothing, then Finnet suddenly saw one big blue eye cover his vision. "Ahh!" he stumbled back off the lip of the oversized broken bottle and onto his butt. 

A crow was perched right in front of the window, its head blocked half of the natural light that crept into the room. "Oh, so it was you that woke me up!" Finnet pointed a mocking finger at the feathery bird, "You got some nerve thinking you can mess with me an' get away with it." he said with the most 'listen here pal' look he could muster up. The crow paid the tiny boy no mind as it tapped at the glass, its eyes transfixed on the shiny aluminum cup on the rectangular table that looked like it used to be a wooden building block. "Hm?" Finnet followed the birds' eyes and saw they were glued to the cup he'd left on the table that morning when he'd bid his mother good luck on her journey to find food to fill their now empty pantry. 

Swiftly he snatched the cup up off the table and downed the water within, "Mmm, that tastes sooo good," he said in a mocking tone, "too bad you can't have any.~". Finnet waved the now empty cup in front of the crow's face, but the featherhead still wanted the shiny object in the boys' hand. Confused Finnet moved the cup this way and that and saw how the birds' eyes followed without delay, "You like how it sparkles huh?" Finnet said to no one in particular as he studied the metallic water holding device he had wrapped in his fingers. The crow made a crooning sound and ruffled its neck feathers as it looked from the boy to the cup, with a flap of its wings the bird took off. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Finnet whined, a bit disappointed that his entertainment was leaving so soon. He watched as the blackbird floated through the air and landed at the base of the ginormous tree that grew in the center of the grassy, poorly trimmed field. The crow was picking at something hidden in the grass, "What are you doing now..." Finnet thought out loud, already bored as he lay back down and rest his head in his hands, the forgotten cup lay rested by his elbow. 

Having succeeded with its task, the crow gave a caw of triumph and flew back over to the small round window fixated into the old apartment complex. The overgrown bird dropped its item right in front of the bored boys' face and gave a soft caw as it nudged the gift forward. 

To say Finnet was ecstatic would be an understatement, he was practically ogling the gift like it was a piece of cake. He got up to his knees and pressed his hands to the green glass as he stared in aw at the acorn the crow had brought him, to him it was the best gift he'd ever received. Finnet looked at the crow and saw it was trying to peck at the shiny cup, forgotten at the moment by his knees. "Hmm..." he pondered the acorn the crow had offered in exchange for the cup, "I don't know. Is that really the best you got?". By this point Finnet was full-on grinning, realizing he held the power of this bargain, he wanted to see just how much he could get out of this foolish bird. 

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon comparing what shiny things Finnet could find around the house with any sort of neat tokens the crow could find around the abandoned property. When the crow was too exhausted to search for more keepsakes, Finnet decided the poor bird had enough of his shenanigans and he flattened the tin cup through a sliver under the glass window and blew so it would appear on the other side. The crow cawed in delight as it accepted their prize for entertaining the boy. 

"Can I name you before you leave?" Finnet asked to witch the crow pecked at its feathers. "How about... Dex. Dex the Destructor!" he exclaimed with his fists in the air, the bird perked up at the boys' strange behavior but little did he know he just sealed his fate. "Oho yah, you're definitely a destructor," Finnet said with an evil grin, "now go. Go and wreak havoc upon these forbidden lands!". The crow didn't have the energy for the boys' games however and took his prize to his nest so that a female might be pleased with the token he'd earned. 

Just as Finnets new feathery friend took flight, the door slid open and he went to greet his mother with a quick hug, "How'd it go mom?" he asked. Finnets mother looked down at him with a tired smile, "went great Bumblebee, can you handle putting these away, I'm really ti-" she had to stifle a yawn but before she could finish what she was saying Finnet answered. "Sure thing. You know if you'd let me out of the house more often you wouldn't come home part zombie," he said in a half-joking tone. "I know I just care about you sooo much." she shot back as she hugged her only son tight. They broke the embrace and she handed her bag full of food over to Finnet for him to dig through for dinner. "Goodnight Finny," his mother said through another yawn, "night mom.". With that, he fished out a raisin and packed the bags remaining contents away in the pantry. 

Idly Finnet sat back on the window lip with his raisin, wondering if he was meant for something greater than what his small, quiet home had to offer. He watched as the sky filled with purples and oranges, and as the wind gently rustled the lone acorn trees leaves. He waited, he didn't know what he was waiting for, just that it was on its way.


End file.
